


To The One I'm Waiting For

by WriterNoob



Category: Clarke Griffin - Fandom, clexa - Fandom, lexa - Fandom, the100
Genre: Alexandria Woods - Freeform, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, Commander Lexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Heda Lexa, Love, M/M, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, lexa woods - Freeform, the100 - Freeform, truelove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNoob/pseuds/WriterNoob
Summary: To The One I'm Waiting For, is as the name suggests. Lexa waits for Clarke, but for how long? Can she make it to the end? Will Lexa let Clarke go? Just how far will she wait for Clarke. This story will take you on a journey of Lexa and Clarke finding each other and seeing if their love can conquer time itself. Tested at a young age, can true love prevail?





	1. Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story, I've ever created lol, I wasn't going to release this as it is in its planning stage. But given that there are a few readers who follows and reads my first work, I thought I'd give them a sneak peek, besides its the holidays :). The other story For You still has a lot to go, but this would be my follow up the story once that finishes. 
> 
> Regarding updating this, it would probably be hella slow since I'm prioritizing my first work. 
> 
> Likewise, comments me whatever your thoughts are, I'll be grateful for some critiques and what not. =] English is not my strong suit, and editing is a nightmare lol.

  
School ended about 30 mins ago, and Lexa decided to go to the field to run some laps before heading home. She’s always on top of her physical activities especially being the captain of the girl's softball team and aiming to win the nationals in her final year in Sky High. Lexa had to set an example and be an influential captain for her team. Lexa recently moved, just last year if anything, so she was pretty much the “newbie” in Sky High. Her being named the captain last year did sit well with the other girls. So, she doesn't have any friends in Sky High, acquaintances or classmates/teammates at most. Her two best-friends Anya and Lincoln are already a freshman at NYU, so really, she had nobody. Was not too bad considering Lexa was very busy keeping up her grades and making sure she will get scholarships for college. Not that she needed it, her parents are filthy rich, but she doesn't want to depend on it.

As Lexa was doing her final lap, she notices a particular blonde, and she knows whom that hair belonged to, Clarke. Clarke is looking for something behind the bleachers, Lexa wonders what. Lexa stops running and walks towards her bag that was on the bleachers. Lexa opens her duffle bag and takes her towel out and wipes her face dry and arms. She doesn't know why she did that when she’s just going to go to shower in the gym. Lexa slowly wipes herself some more as if she wasn't dry already, trying to pretend to be minding her own business.

“Ugh, where is it, where is it,” Clarke says quietly but loud enough for Lexa to hear.

Lexa just watches her until Clarke looks up meeting her eyes. Lexa just stares at her and nods slowly. Clarke and Lexa never really talked, they acknowledge their existence with short glances, small nods, half smiles, only those little gestures. Lexa and Clarke had a few classes together and shared the same first-period class on Thursdays’, literature.

Lexa can see those blue eyes in panic, pleading, and with so much sadness in them. Whatever she was looking for was something that must have meant a lot to her. Lexa moves towards Clarke and kneels down, and Lexa starts to look on the other side of Clarke. The both of them spent about 1 hour, and Clarke still hasn't found whatever it was she was looking for.

Clarke’s phone rings. “Yes mom, I’m busy right now…... OKAY.” Lexa hears Clarke’s annoyed voice. “Thanks, I have to go home now,” Clarke says out loud which forces Lexa to turn her head to face Clarke’s blue eyes. Clarke was sporting a small smile, but her eyes look like it is the saddest thing ever. Of course, Lexa did the most Lexa thing and just nods at her.

Clarke stands up, padding her jeans clean, she starts to walk towards the parking lot. Lexa can see Clarke’s shoulders slumping, and she can tell Clarke is crying, this just made Lexa's feeling sad. As soon as she see’s Clarke drive away, Lexa starts to look again.

“Shit, what exactly am I looking for?” Lexa says out loud. It just dawned on her that she has no idea what the hell she’s even looking for, she curses herself for not asking as well. Even so, Lexa still felt determined to search for whatever it is Clarke lost. She wants to find whatever it is that made her that sad, and she didn't want to see Clarke like that at all, it made her own heart hurt.

Lexa resumes looking.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke got home and slammed her room door. She takes her pillow and pressed it against her face and let out a cry. After she finished, she laid down on her bed facing the ceiling. Her ceiling glowed with the dark stars, moon, pretty much the universe. She turned her lamp off so she can stare at them. Looking at them calms her down, something about space made her feel peaceful. Clarke hears a knock at her door.

“Kiddo, can I come in?” Jake says, slowly opening the door and popping his head out. Jake is Clarke’s dad who is an engineer for the hospital. He deals with medical equipment and works alongside Dr. Abigail Griffin, Clarke’s mother who is a surgeon.

Clarke’s dad walks towards her bed and sits beside her. Clarke lunches up and hugs her dad.

“I lost it,” Clarke says sobbing.

“Lost what kiddo?” Jake says turning Clarke’s lamp back on. Clarke pulls her head back and looks at him.

“My lucky ring.”

“Oh.” was the only thing Jake could answer.

“I was looking for it until Mom called asking me to go home.” Clarke lets out a cry and frustration.

“I know kiddo, but your mom was just worried. You didn't tell her you’d be late coming home and you know the rules.” Jakes looks at her calmly. Clarke knows how strict her mom is when it comes to curfews and keeping her updated if plans changes.

“Sorry,” Clarke says.

“It’s okay, but you should apologize to your mom.”

“Okay,” Clarke says feeling guilty.

“I’ll help you look tomorrow, how does that sound?” Jake smiles at her.

“What about work?” Clarke says sounding hopeful now.

“Well, it's only Wednesday, I have nothing to do tomorrow.” Jake lies. One thing about Jake is that he doesn't lie, but when it comes to Clarke, he is willing to lie as long it makes her daughter happy.

Clarke hugs her dad tightly feeling better. Her dad always made her feel better every time she had any problems. Clarke still becomes this little girl in front of her dad, even though she is 17 already, but she doesn’t care.

“All right, I’ll come after school? I’ll text you when I’m on my way okay?” Jake says pressing a kiss on Clarke’s forehead. “You should get some sleep.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“Anytime, love you kid.” He says standing up and walks towards the door.  
“

Love you too.” Clarke smiles at her dad.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa is at the back of her literature class sitting on her chair, first one in class per usual. She looks at the clock, she still has 15mins before the bell rings, and she puts her head down looking at the chair in front of her, Clarke’s chair. Not a moment too soon, Lexa falls asleep.

Clarke walks into class early after spending the morning looking for her ring. Clarke notices Lexa’s curly hair spread across her desk. Clarke thought it was odd to see Lexa napping, she’s always punctual and would always greet her with her morning nods.Clarke lets it go thinking everyone has their days and walks towards her desk.

Clarke freezes.

Clarke sees her ring on her chair. Tears started falling without her even noticing. She started sobbing loudly, or loud enough for Lexa to wake up.

“Clarke, what’s wrong?” Lexa quickly asks and stands up from her chair. She looks at her with worried eyes.

  
“..I….I’m fine…you found it….” Clarke says looking at Lexa with her blue eyes. “Thank you, Lexa, thank you so much.” She says closing the gap and hugging Lexa.

  
Lexa wraps her arms around her, strawberry, Clarke’s hair smells like strawberries Lexa thinks. “You’re welcome,” she says.

Clarke breaks the hug and just stares at Lexa, blue meeting green.

“Thank you, Lexa, this means a lot to me,” Clarke says with a big smile.

Lexa spent the whole night looking for the ring, she did not even go home, and it was all worth it though. Seeing Clarke smile matching up with her bright blue eyes, it was all worth it. Finding the ring also gave Lexa to love Clarke even more.

“Yeah,” Lexa replies, smiling brightly. She is still in-love with Clarke after all this time, nothing in the world could beat Clarke’s smiling face.

Lexa hears Clarke chuckles.

“What?” Lexa asks confused.

“Nothing, I just never seen you smile this big before.”

“Oh,” Lexa replies, feeling a blush coming through, she looks down on the floor, trying to hide her red cheeks.

Clarke moves her hand and lifts Lexa’s face to match hers.

“You look beautiful when you smile like that.”


	2. 1st Period Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa had a moment in the morning and now they are in class paired up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =] Chapter is a little long compared to my usual chapters i've written, but i hope you guys will enjoy it. 
> 
> likewise, comments, suggests, constructive criticisms are all welcome! It'll only make me better anyways =] 
> 
> PS. i didnt make those quotes up lol. they are actually from the actual book.

Lexa is sitting at the back of the room beside the window, the teacher had assigned her to this seat at the beginning of the year, which she will forever be grateful. Sitting beside the window helped her get stressful things out of her mind. Looking through the window, Lexa can see the football field from a far, and Lexa can see students walking by or sitting on picnic tables. This part of the school is her favourite, it’s not too quiet or too loud, just had enough noise to fill the air that reminds her to breathe, it gives her a sense of peace. Lexa always goes to this part of the school to eat her lunch or during her free time. She doesn't like the cafeteria because its too noisy or too crowded, and the library is just too quiet for her, so finding this place is heaven to her. She sits beside this big tree that has a bench that overlooks the city and the surrounding area. Each season has its charms, from the changing colours of the leaves during fall, to nothingness, then back to life, this type of change gives Lexa a reminder of what life is.

Sky High is on top of Mount Weather Hill (the highest peak in the city) which Lexa found out the hard way. Stupidly, she decided to walk to school on her first day and didn't realize how high and how far she had to walk to get to school. Needlessly to say, during that time of struggle, it gave her more determination to have a healthy active lifestyle.

  
Looking through the window with her elbows on the table and her head resting on her left palm, Lexa drifts off. She hears her teacher talk about some author and some assignment in the background, but nothing was registering to her. Lexa is replaying the moment she had with Clarke, and her heart rate hasn't returned to usual, it's been beating so hard. Lexa taps her pen with her right hand on her desk, to a 1-2 beat matching her heart rate, Lexa is making a musical of some sort because she hears Clarke let out a quiet giggle. She finally looks away from the window and looks straight ahead. Clarke is sporting a messy bun today, with a few loose little strands of hair on the side. Lexa thinks she looks beautiful, even with the messy bun. Clarke’s hair is brighter today, more than usual, maybe it’s because of the black hoodie she is wearing, or perhaps it’s the sun’s glare that is coming from the window. Whatever it is, Lexa is mesmerized by her hair.

Clarke turns her head slightly towards her left shoulder, and Lexa see’s the corner of Clarke’s mouth curls upward. Thinking about Clarke’s face and smile, Lexa feels her cheeks slowly getting hot. Lexa hears Clarke giggle again, but this time around she doesn't know why, she wasn't tapping anymore, Clarke cant see her face obviously, so why is Clarke giggling?

Lexa crunches her brows together confused about why the blonde is sporting such a big smile and is facing her.

“Ms. Woods, is everything all right?”

Huh? Did Clarke say something? She didn't see her mouth move she thought.

“Ms. Woods.” The teacher repeats herself.

Lexa snaps her head towards the teacher who is now standing beside her looking down at her.

“Yes?” Lexa chokes out. Lexa now realizes why Clarke was giggling, the teacher had called her out, but she had failed to hear her. Lexa tries to keep her face calm like some professional poker player to hide her embarrassment. Lexa can hear the whole class laughing at her for zoning out, but more importantly, Lexa can see Clarke from peripheral. Clarke, who is still staring at her smiling with her arms folded, leaned into the back of her seat.

“Now that I have your attention, I was saying if you were okay being Ms. Griffin’s partner for the final class assignment.” The teacher is asking Lexa with one of her eyebrow raised.

Lexa now realizes why Clarke had been giggling and is still staring at her.

Group work.

It wasn't because of any particular reason, like what happened in the morning, or the tapping of her pen, it was because the teacher had paired her with Clarke. Lexa beats herself internally, why would Clarke even think about her or this morning? Lexa almost let out a frustrated sigh but stopped herself.

“Yes.” Lexa cooly replies to the teacher and turns her head back around to face Clarke.

Lexa thinks she handled the situation well, still wanting to run out of the room though but the sight of Clarke Griffin had made her throw the thoughts out the window.

“Good, now, everyone gets with your partner and decide on a book. Write both your names, the book title and author on a piece of paper. Submit it when class ends.” The teacher instructs everyone while she walks towards her desk in front of the class.

Clarke smiles at Lexa and begins to speak. “So, partner, just an overview of what happened.” Clarke lets out a small laugh, “we are supposed to pick a book and do a report on it and all that jazz. It is due at the end of the semester, but I think we can probably finish in a week or something.”

Both girls are on top of their class, if not their grade. Lexa excels better in some subjects like literature, math, and politics to name a few, and Clarke excels in the science department and the arts. Regarding physical activities, like sports, Lexa is superior, but Clarke doesn't lag behind.

Clarke is a sponge, and she can absorb information relatively quickly, a trait that Lexa had notice from just observing her for a year in Sky High. So, getting this assignment done in a week is entirely likely, Lexa thought.

“Okay, thank you…...partner,” Lexa says trying not to sound all excited and happy. Lexa shoves her hand into her pockets, clenching her hands to try and calm herself.

“Are you ok?” Clarke says with adoring eyes.

Lexa looks at Clarke, lost in those blue eyes. She feels like her blue eyes are pulling her in like the ocean waves, taking her in and sending her to the bottom of the ocean, and is keeping her there, unable to breathe, unable to say anything. Lexa could not formulate any sentence or word. Instead, she just nodded in response.

Lexa takes a deep breath, to collect herself, not wanting to embarrass herself any further.

Clarke just looks at Lexa, not in a judging way or anything, and she looks at her with soft tinder eyes, much of it is her adoration for the girl. She has not met anyone who would sacrifice their whole night for her. Lexa is practically a stranger, she does not know much about the girl, aside from what Octavia tells her, the little acknowledgments they do, and the classes they both shared. So, it took her by surprise that Lexa would go out of her way for her, they are both strangers to each other lives.

  
Clarke does not say anything to Lexa, she just patiently waits for her to say anything.

“Have you picked a book yet? I am ok with whatever”, she says cooly taking her hands out of her pockets this time. Lexa bends to the side and searches for her binder in her bag that is on the floor, beside her left leg.

“Not yet, do you have a book you want to do?”

“No, nothing.” Lexa says while she tries to take her binder out of her bag, which is apparently stuck and refuses to come out.

“Well, we can do the book you are reading now,” Clarke says cooly, leaning to the side towards Lexa. Curious as to why it was taking her so long to come back up, or Clarke just misses the way Lexa’s eyes look.

Lexa who is struggling to get her binder out is now frozen mid-air.

She panics.

Lexa tries to steady herself, stopping herself from looking at Clarke, she picks her bag off the floor and placing it on her lap, giving up on her binder. Shit, has Clarke been watching her all this time? Lexa doesn't read her books in public, she reads during her lunch or free time, but that is usually beside the tree where no one comes around.

Many thoughts are swirling in her head.

Lexa looks at Clarke, “How do you know?”

“Woods, it is kinda hard not too when I have a class right over there.” Clarke points at a room. The room is directly adjacent to the big tree, perfect spot to have a good view of the tree and the surrounding area, Lexa thought.

“Ah.” is all Lexa can say. She is surprised that Clarke knew she reads a lot of books, it was sorta her secret or just something she did but doesn't flaunt around. However, the thought of Clarke knowing about her reading and that Clarke noticed her made her feel bubbly. Lexa feeling all happy, excitedly looks for her book in her bag, she pulls it out and gives it to Clarke.

“Wuthering Heights?” Clarke stares at her with one eyebrow raised. She knows of the book, she’s read it once for a class, but she didn't know people would still be into it.

Lexa slowly puts her bag down on the floor, “what? It’s a classic.” she says it like it's not a big deal and it’s entirely reasonable for a 17yrs old to read in her spare time. But really, she knows that not many people nowadays read classical books, unless it's given as homework.

Clarke carefully inspects the book, noticing how beaten up and old it looks, Clarke suspects that it’s probably Lexa’s favourite book or one of them anyways. She flips through the pages and notices sticky notes in some of them. Clarke vaguely remembers the book, probably due to the fact she read it years ago when she was a freshman.

_**“He's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.”** _

“This was the turning point of the story, was sad actually,” Clarke tells Lexa.

Lexa just looks at Clarke reading the book, blushing.

Clarke traces the pen marks on the page, and she wonders why this particular part of the book is underlined so many times. The others just had sticky notes, or the edge of the page had a little fold.

**_“Be with me always - take any form - drive me mad! Only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you! Oh, God! it is unutterable! I can not live without my life! I can not live without my soul!”_ **

“Why is this part of the book important to you?” Clarke asks looking up to meet Lexa’s green eyes.

“...Because…” Lexa takes a moment to collect her thoughts before answering Clarke, and she’s not sure if she should do a full explanation or a simple one. Simple enough to make Clarke understand how she feels. “....he can’t live without her,” Lexa says with conviction, her eyes looking straight at Clarke without wavering.

Clarke clears her throat “..O...h..” Clarke says, breaking her eye contact with Lexa and looks back at the book. Clarke feels like some volcano erupted or something because she is starting to feel hot. She’s losing her concentration, she’s trying to read something from the book, but she has no idea what she's reading. Nothing was registering to her or making any sense.

“Was it something I said?” Lexa asks apologetically. She notices Clarke grew uncomfortable after answering her question. Maybe she shouldn’t have answered her, maybe she should have lied, but doing one or the other, Lexa couldn't do that to Clarke. Lexa wouldn't lie to her.

“Oh no, it’s nothing,” Clarke says blankly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I just need to use the restroom,” Clarke says giving Lexa a reassuring smile.

Lexa just nods.

Clarke turns the tap on and splashes her face with cold water. She is trying to calm herself and trying to figure out why she felt whatever she felt. Clarke is trying to discern her emotions that are coming to her all at once. Looking in the mirror, trying to understand herself, she cant, "just who are you?" She asks nobody.

Clarke puts her face down again and splashes some more water.

"You are a princess." A girl chuckles from behind Clarke.

"Jesus Raven, couldn't you say hi or knock or something?" Clarke says with her hand on her chest.

"....Um...I did say hi....You weren't responding." Raven says shrugging her shoulder and walking towards the sink beside Clarke's.

"Rae, do you know who Lexa Woods is?"


	3. Lexa in class.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Raven talk and Lexa thinks about the first time she saw Clarke at Sky High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How were everyone's holidays? I hope it was great and your new year has been wonderful. 
> 
> I've been really busy so i couldn't update as fast as i wanted too, but I've developed a schedule. hopefully it will work! I'll be updating both my stories same week just different days :)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading <3

“Lexa Woods? Yeah, I have physics and math with her. What about her? Got a crush on her or something?” Raven says wiggling her eyebrows with a mischievous smile. 

“What? No. It is just, and I’ve never really talked to her and today we had a full out conversation, it was odd. Should it be odd? I mean it’s just a normal conversa-----” 

“Clarke, you’re babbling,” Raven says cutting her off. “But I’ve never spoken to her outside of class? She’s always to herself, never really seen her talk to anyone outside of class.” 

“It’s just weird, and I’ve never spoken to her either. I sometimes casually see her staring at me, so I smile at her, and she would either nod back or give me this small smile.” 

“Okay…..Clarke gets to the point; I got to go back to class soon.” 

“Remember how I lost my ring yesterday?” Clarke says leaning against the sink crossing her arm. 

“Yes…..Did you find it by the way?” 

“Yeah, I did… I mean Lexa did….. After school, I went to look for it, and she came over to help me, then stayed the whole night to look for it….I do not even think she went home because she had the same clothing as yesterday….” Clarke says looking at the floor, trying to understand why Lexa did that. 

“Damn, that is weird. Maybe Lexa is just that nice?” Raven says 

“Yeah but Rae, even you wouldn't stay overnight. You are most likely going to go home because you will get hungry.” Clarke says bluntly turning her head towards Raven. 

“Well, I would look for your ring because it is important to you, but you are right, I would eventually go home.” 

“See? I can’t make sense of it.” 

“Okay, maybe you are just overthinking this, maybe she is just genuinely nice? Alternatively, perhaps she has some big-time crush on you or something.” 

“Okay there Rae, she moved here last year, if she had a crush on me, she would have probably talked to me then,” Clarke says, trying to deter that logic away. 

“Or ….. Maybe …... she’s in love with you?” 

“Hilarious Rae, be serious about this,” Clarke says slapping Raven on her arm lightly. 

“Okay, let’s talk about this later, I got to get back to class before I end up getting into trouble,” Raven says dragging Clarke by the arm and out the girl’s restroom. 

“C’ya” Raven is waving bye to her. 

“Thanks, Rae” 

Clarke walks back to her class, opening the door, she automatically looks towards Lexa. Lexa who is already staring at her like some lost puppy. Clarke walks towards her desk and moves her chair beside Lexa’s. 

“Hey, sorry about that.” Clarke apologizes.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asks very sounding concern. Clarke’s demeanor changed, and it caused a panic in Lexa’s heart. 

“Yeah, I just have many things going on.” 

“How can I help?” 

Clarke looks at Lexa, and she can see the girl’s green eyes is showing so much care that her heart flutters. 

“I’m okay, I promise.” Clarke gives her a reassuring smile.   
Lexa doesn't buy it, but she didn't want to press either, so she lets it go. 

“Okay.” 

Clarke and Lexa decided to do their project on Wuthering Heights since Lexa has read the book numerous times, it would make the project go by faster. Both girls works silently, Lexa is writing a draft of their report. Clarke on the other hands reads the first chapter and writes down questions she has to ask Lexa later. 

“You can borrow my book if you would like,” Lexa says without looking away from her paper. Lexa noticed Clarke was really into it when she saw her write questions about the chapter and the characters. 

Clarke peels her eyes off the book and looks at Lexa, “Thanks, I have a lot of catching up to do” Clarke says with a laugh. She has to read this book all over again in order to help Lexa. 

Meeting Clarke’s eyes, “take your time.” Lexa says with a soft smile. 

They stay like this for a while until the teacher spoke dismissing them. 

“Can I have your number?” Clarke asks while moving her chair back to her desk and picking up her bag. 

“My number?” Lexa replies, surprised Clarke is asking for her number, why would they need to exchange numbers? Lexa thought. 

“Oh yeah, for our project? Also, maybe I’ll have questions about the book as well.” Clarke says fishing out her phone in bag and hands it to Lexa. 

“Right” Lexa takes the phone and puts her information down, then hands it back to Clarke. 

“Cool, I’ll send you a text in a bit. I can’t be late for my next class or Pike will kill me.” Clarke says as she rushes shoving her notebook and Lexa’s book in her bag. “I’ll see you later,” Clarke says and walks out the room. Leaving Lexa just standing there like a statue. 

Once Clarke was out of sight, Lexa let out a big sigh and packs her things slowly. “I shouldn't do this,” Lexa whispers to herself. 

Lexa is the last one to exit the room, and she heads towards her math class on the second floor. She walks towards the corridors and pushes the door open to take the stairwells up, and she stops by the big arching glass wall. Leaning against it, she looks up towards the ceiling. “I should be happy right?” Lexa closes her eyes, trying to calm the storm that is building inside of her. Lexa stayed this wait for a few minutes, opening her eyes, she takes a deep breath. 

“You can do this Lexa.” She tells herself, trying to motivate herself. With a little encouragement, Lexa walks towards her math class. 

Lexa’s math class ended up a self-study period. Apparently, her teacher had some emergency. Lexa doesn't mind this free period, and she cannot concentrate anyways, Clarke is partly to blame for it. She runs her hand through her hair. Her morning is becoming a frustrating, and her urges just to hold Clarke has spiked up ever since she found her ring. 

“The ring,” Lexa says out-loud, more than she intended to because Raven Reyes heard her. Lexa doesnt notice Raven looking at her, and she’s just staring at her desk, drawing invisible circles on it. 

“You know, keep doing that, and you really might end up creating a hole,” Raven says pulling a chair and sits across Lexa. 

Lexa looks up, a little surprised but she hid it well, “Can I help you, Raven?” Lexa asks with a straight face. A little frustrated for the interruption.

“I just want to say thanks for finding Clarke’s ring.” 

Raven Reyes is one of Clarke’s best friend. The latina is a self-proclaimed genius who blows things up for fun. Lexa got the first-hand experience on this when she first started school in Sky High. 

Lexa was early for her physics class, not wanting to get lost and be late on her first day. When she walked into the room, she sees this human-made rocket fly across the room. Raven created some sort of rocket from a family size coke bottle and wired it together for it to fly. However, instead of it shooting towards the garbage, as she had intended for it, it went straight across the room hitting this eyewash station pipe that ended up breaking and water started to escape out of it.

 

Lexa just watches in awe, not understanding what was happening or what to do, Raven ran across towards the broken pipe cursing. 

“Shit, shit, fuck my life,” Raven says while trying to shut the water down. 

Raven looks around the room and finally notices Lexa standing by the door. Dripping wet, Raven motioned Lexa to come closer. Lexa was stunned looking at the brunette, not wanting to participate in this little fiasco, she wanted to run away, but before she could run away, Raven grabbed her and pulled her forward. 

“Look, I don't know who you are, but since you saw what happened, that makes you an accessory to a crime scene,” Raven smirks. 

“Or I can just pretend I didn't see anything and walk away.” Lexa counters. 

“Fair point, but could you just help me shut this water pipe, please? I’ll owe, just please help me out.” Raven pleads 

Lexa gave in and nodded. Looking at this wet brunette helpless, she can't help sympathize with her. 

Lexa starts to walk in the room, putting her bag down the table and book.

“For someone who created a live rocket out of a soda bottle, I would have figured you would know how to turn it off.” 

“I tried, it wouldn't budge.”

Lexa walks towards this red valve near the leaking pipe. “And you were saying?” Lexa is shutting it off with ease, which stunned Raven. 

“..Okay. Just how strong are you?” Raven says impressed. 

“Stronger than you apparently, now can I go?” Lexa says standing up and walking towards the door. 

“Thanks a lot,” Raven says

“Good luck.” 

Lexa walks out the room, not knowing where to go. She opted to just stand nearby the classroom leaning against the lockers. She just stood there like some cool chick from a movie. Backpack on one shoulder and book on the other hand. Lexa was thankful that she was wearing her leather jacket, so she wasn't too wet; her hair got a little wet though so she tied it up into a messy bun. 

As students begin to pour in the hallways of the school, Lexa just puts her hands in her jacket pocket and fiddles with a coin inside. She can hear student’s murmurs and notices some student glancing at her. Feeling nervous, Lexa puts her head down, not wanting to stare at those students who are looking at her. She hears guys whistling her way, and she just rolls her eyes, especially from a guy who is wearing some stupid goggles on his head, which she could not understand why. 

Lexa hears a laugh, a beautiful laugh that made her head snap up and looked towards her left. And there she was, with her golden locks, talking to her friend.   
Lexa couldn't tare her eyes off her. She stared at her as she walks across. Lexa, taking in her beautiful eyes, she wanted to stand beside her, talk to her, hold her hand and walk her to her class. Her heart started to beat fast, getting nervous, her hands started to sweat. Lexa hears her friend talk, and suddenly the blonde is staring at her. She gives Lexa a small smile that melted her heart. Lexa forgot to breathe or something because she started to cough hard, which halted the blonde from walking. Noticing this, Lexa quickly walks the opposite direction trying to find the girls washroom. 

“Well, that was embarrassing,” Lexa says and finally catching her breath and finding the girls washroom. 

Lexa was thinking about this particular memory because this was the first time she made eye contact with Clarke. A little embarrassing because she did not picture her to react that way. Lexa still remembers the feeling she got when she saw Clarke. Lexa remembers precisely what she was wearing, how she smelt, and her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes that made her lose her sense that gave her a coughing fit. 

“I believe this counts as two thank you. Also, I believe you still owe me.” Lexa says smirking at her. Raven may be a little rough on the outside, but Lexa can tell when she is real and genuine. 

“Ugh, you still remember that?” Rayen says rolling her eyes. “Well, what you want?” 

“Nothing yet, I was just reminding you.” Lexa gives her a real smile. 

“Okay, that is just creepy,” Raven says pointing her finger at Lexa’s face. 

“What’s creepy?” 

“That smile, you don't smile, well I haven’t seen you smile.” 

“A girl can smile whenever she wants Raven,” Lexa says rolling her eyes looking away from her and back to her desk. 

“Ahuh. What happened Woods?” Raven asks suspiciously 

“Nothing,” Lexa says shrugging her shoulder. 

Lexa’s mood always changes when she thinks of Clarke, she is like a happy pill for her. 

“I don't believe you,” Raven says bluntly. “I’ve had a couple of classes together, and I’ve never seen you smile, ever.” 

“I’m just happy Clarke has her ring, okay?” Lexa says sounding calm and happy.


	4. Lunch Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa spends lunch with Clarke and her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 =] hope u guys enjoy this chapter! and excuse the horrible english ahaha

The bell rang loudly across the school, signaling that it was lunchtime. Students started to pour out of their classes and into the halls. Like a scene of how ants come out of its colonies. 

Lexa packs all her things and slings her bag over her shoulder while carrying her textbook with her free hand. Walking out of her class and into the hallway coolly, Lexa would notice people looking at her or would see guys giving her a nod with a smile. The attention could be flattering to some, but to Lexa, she didn't care. Lexa only has eyes for one individual in school, or heck, the universe. Lexa wouldn't even bother to return the nods she gets aside from Clarke’s. 

Getting to her locker, she puts her textbook in-between her legs to hold it while she enters her locker combination. She pulls her locker open and puts her book on the top shelf; she looks at this photo she has pinned to her locker door. She traces it over, indulging herself with the memories it came with and smiles. 

“You know, that picture must be significant to you if you are smiling like an idiot while looking at it,” Raven says, leaning against a locker beside Lexa’s. 

The photo wasn't anything majestic or professionally done, in fact, it was very the opposite. It was a bunch of lines and stick figures, nothing mind-blowing. But for Lexa, it meant the whole world to her and that it was the most beautiful photo she has ever seen. 

Lexa slams her locker quickly, “Can I help you, Reyes?” Lexa asks and looks at Raven dead-on.

“What’s the deal with that photo?” Raven asks curiously.

“Nothing, a little kid gave it to me,” Lexa replies. 

“Oh, cool, well anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to sit together for lunch today?” Raven asks coolly. 

“Why?” Lexa asks.

“Why not?” 

“Because you’ve never asked me before, so why now?” 

“Okay, fair point. I don't know really, I just felt like asking? I mean look Woods, if you don't want too, you can always reject me.” Raven says with a smile. 

“I’ll think about it,” Lexa says. 

“Fair enough, well, you know where to find me,” Raven says and started to walk down the hall towards another student, who was shorter than her.

Lexa wasn't sure what to do, she wants to say no, but she knows she would see Clarke, which is something she would like. Lexa pulls her phone out and calls someone.

“Hey, squirt.” 

“I told you to stop calling me that, Ahn,” Lexa says defeatedly. 

“Okay, why do you sound like that,” Anya asks. 

“I just got asked to sit with people at their lunch table, and I’m not sure what to do.” 

“Umm, I don't understand.” 

“It’s THE table, Ahn. Like, I’m I ready for that?” 

“Like THE THE table? Like the girl’s table who you’ve been pining for since the beginning of time? Like before dinosaurs roamed around the earth?” 

“Ha, ha, ha, be serious Ahn, I don't know if I should go or not.” 

“Look, the way I see it, is just to go? What is the worst that can happen really? It’s your senior year, make every moment count?” 

“I guess….” Lexa says with no confidence in it. 

“Look Woods, I’ve known you since forever, and it's sorta pathetic how you cant man-up, or in this case, woman-up, over something like this. I’ve seen you talk down executives like they were ants, and mind you, and they were like 50yrs older than you! Like, pull your panties together and just go?” 

“This is different! That is not a fair comparison.” 

“Commander, when do you back down when it is time to head to battle?” 

“Never.” 

“There you go. Just go you are over-thinking this. I have to go, and my class is starting soon. I’ll drop by your place today after your cute high-school ass ends.” Anya says laughing. 

“See ya.” 

Lexa takes a deep breathe, “You can do this.” She tells herself, encouraging herself to do this. 

Lexa walks towards the cafeteria and passes the arching wall, she stops and looks at the table where she hears Raven laughing hysterically. The cafeteria was big and full of people, but anyone would know and notice that each table had their clique. A specific table had certain types of group. And Raven’s table was practically one of the cool kid's table. 

Across from Raven, Lexa sees Clarke smiling and see’s Octavia throwing something at Raven. Lexa knew of Octavia because they are on the same team, so she is familiar with her. Lexa see’s Octavia whispering something to Clarke who then looked straight at Lexa and smiled, caught in the act, Lexa immediately looked away and made a U-Turn. Lexa, out of haste, decided not to join and started to walk towards her usual spot. 

“Lexa, hey!” Lexa hears someone from behind calling her. She recognizes this voice, and for this, she stopped and turned around. 

“Where are you going?” Clarke asks. 

“Ummm, to eat my lunch?” Lexa says. 

“Eat with us?” Clarke asks

“Um, I’m not sure if that is a good idea,” Lexa says defeatedly. 

“Oh come on, you know Raven and Octavia?” Clarke states. 

“Yeah, but….” 

“No buts, please? Besides, Raven told us she asked you to join us.” 

“…I..I…” Lexa says stuttering. 

“Come on,” Clarke says smiling, pulling Lexa’s hand and walking towards back the cafeteria. 

Once they are back at the entrance, Clarke let’s go of Lexa’s hand and started to walk towards their table. Lexa is feeling sad from this detachment, and it forced her to call out Clarke’s name. Not sure why she did, but Clarke’s name just came out of her mouth. 

Clarke looks at her, “yeah?” 

“..umm… I….. have to go buy food first?” Lexa finally says.   
Clarke just looks at her, “Okay…I’ll come with you,” she says. 

Lexa just nods. 

Not sure why she said it, Lexa didn't need to buy food, she had her own. Walking towards the line and grabbing a tray, Clarke told her which food to watch out for. Apparently, the lunch ladies are mad at the world or something because some of the dishes they serve taste bad. Opting to get a salad and an apple, both girls headed to the table. 

“About time you two got here,” Raven says and moves over to the side for Lexa to sit in. 

“Healthy you are, a salad and apple,” Octavia says in her Yoda voice, or at least what appeared to be? 

“Oh god, O, stop. You sound like a strangling cat.” Clarke says laughing. 

“What? I think I can do a Yoda voice pretty well, right cap?” Octavia says looking at Lexa. 

“….Ah..yeah, sure…” Lexa says, not sure how to answer her.

“See?” Octavia says triumphantly. 

“She's nice O, don't let it get to your head,” Raven says, which caused Octavia to throw a piece of carrot at her. 

As the bickering goes on between Raven and Octavia, Lexa can’t help stealing glances at Clarke and then looks back to her salad. Her salad was very bland, the lettuce seemed dried up, and quite literally only had one cherry tomato. She found it ridiculous how they would serve this or even consider this a salad. Lexa decides to eat it, not wanting to waste food, she devoured it quickly. Still feeling the hunger in her stomach, she contemplated on getting her food out of her bag. But eventually, her hunger won over. 

Lexa opens her bag and takes out her homemade lunch. She took the lid off this container and caused Raven to snap her head towards her. Lexa takes her fork and digs in, shoving a piece of lasagna in her mouth, she hears a gulping sound. Lexa looks up and notices all three girls just staring at her. Not really understanding what was happening, she forces her food down, hardly chewing it. 

“What?” She asks everyone.

“That smells good,” Clarke says.

“Do you want some?” Lexa says happily. 

Before Clarke could say anything, Lexa see’s Raven’s reaching for it. After a blink of an eye, Lexa’s lasagna is already cut into four small pieces. All you can hear are Raven and Octavia’s moans from eating it. Both Clarke and Lexa just stared at them, amazed at how fast the whole event transpired. 

“Oh my gosh Clarke, if you aren’t going to eat your piece give it to me,” Octavia says. 

“This fucking lasagna is fucking good woods. Where did you buy it?” Raven asks while chewing her food. 

“Ew Rae, swallow first before speaking,” Clarke says. 

“I cooked it myself?” Lexa says looking at Clarke. Lexa is looking at Clarke nervously, waiting for Clarke to try her lasagna and to see hear her reaction. Clarke seems to have understood this and took her fork and ate her piece. 

“Oh my god, Lex, this lasagna is so delicious!” Clarke says amazingly at her. 

Lexa relieved that Clarke likes her lasagna made her happy. She’s thrilled Clarke loves her lasagna and the thought that maybe one day she can cook for her, made her blush. She quickly looked away and backed into her food. But instead of eating her piece, she pushed her plate towards Clarke, and both girls are looking at each other more than intended. 

“Here, you can have my piece,” Lexa says not breaking her eye contact with Clarke. 

Both Raven and Octavia looking at each other smiling, and Raven wiggling her eyebrows to signal Octavia that she’s about to do something. And Octavia acknowledges whatever Raven was plotting with a nod. 

Raven takes her phone out and snaps a photo of Lexa and Clarke, then proceeded to pull the plate of lasagna towards her to which Octavia followed suit and pulled it in faster. Octavia took half of the piece and quickly gave it to Raven. Raven who then didn't even bother to use the fork, just shoved it in her mouth using her hands, chewed it way too quickly, causing her to have a coughing fit. This cough caused both Lexa and Clarke to look away from each other. 

“Oh my god Rae, are you ok?” Octavia quickly goes beside Raven and patted her back. Lexa who then promptly gave her water bottle from her bag, to which Raven gratefully took and chugged down. 

“Yeah, I ate too fast,” Raven says   
“That is what you get for stealing my food,” Clarke says looking at Raven. 

“Well, whose fault is it that you guys were practically looking at each other like no one else existed in this room,” Raven says in her as a matter of fact voice. 

“You know the rules Griffin, and you snooze you lose,” Octavia says.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, “ Clarke says flipping Octavia off, then looks at Lexa was who was very apologetic for her friend’s actions. Clarke’s mouths ‘sorry’ to Lexa and Lexa just smiles back. 

“I’ll make you some next time,” Lexa tells Clarke.

“Oh no, you don't have too really,” Clarke says. 

“It’s not a problem really, and I make big batches anyways,” Lexa says with reassurance. Lexa would not mind feeding Clarke for eternity if she could. Although she lied about making big batches, who is going to know right? Lexa rationalizes. 

“Okay, thank you.” Clarke smiles while looking at Lexa’s green eyes, feeling something in her stomach. 

“Your welcome,” Lexa replies feeling butterflies in her stomach. 

“Oh my god, you guys are soooooo gross, when did this happen?” Raven says while waving her hands towards them. 

“Yeah, I’d like to know when you too hooked up,” Octavia says. 

“Nobody hooked up with anybody, O,” Clarke says turning her head towards Octavia and plays with her ring with her thumb. 

“Right, whatever you say, Griffin.” Octavia says, “But enough about this, what are you doing for your birthday?” Octavia changes the subject. 

“It’s only September O, and it's not until next month,” Clarke says.

“Yeah, but we have to plan it out! You only turn 17 once you know?” 

“Let’s plan a big party with ---- “ 

“No fireworks Rae…and no buts.” Clarke says, cutting Raven off. 

As the girls talk about Clarke’s upcoming birthday and coming up with themes for her party, Lexa cant help but stare at Clarke’s ring. The ring that started everything, it looks worn out and too small for Clarke to wear but surprisingly, it fits her pinky. When Lexa found the ring, the ring had so many scratches to which Lexa concluded that Clarke wore it all the time. Lexa let’s out a small smile that people wouldn't notice, but Clarke did. Clarke sees her hidden smile. 

“This is my lucky ring, I’ve had this for as long as I can remember,” Clarke tells Lexa. 

“As long as you can remember?” 

“Yeah, ever since I was little, I’ve had this. And this has given me luck and support throughout my teenage years and counting.” Clarke says looking at her ring with awe. 

"Who gave it-----" Lexa tried to ask but was cut off by Raven. 

"Hey Clarke, remember last year for your birthday? Did you ever figure out who gave you that sweet poem and present outside your locker?" Raven asks


	5. Lunch Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn comes to join the girls for lunch and things started to get touchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy =] .

"Oh that, yeah, apparently Finn did." 

"Finn Collins, that football nut, actually did it," Octavia says stunned.

"Well, everyone knows Finn has been crushing on this one for a long time now," Raven says, then looking at Lexa, "better step up your game," she says teasingly. 

"Rae!" Clarke cries, "don't listen to her, she's crazy." Clarke tells Lexa embarrassed by her friend. 

"It's okay, what poem did Finn give you?" Lexa asks curiously. 

"It was some sunflower poem to match with a few sunflowers tied together," Clarke says. 

"Everyone was swooning over this gesture. But we couldn't figure out who did it because it had no name. Like how charming is that?" Octavia says. 

"I didn't bother looking for who did it, I mean like, there are soo many people in school," Clarke says with a small laugh. "It could have been anyone?" 

"So wait, how did you find out it was Finn?" Raven asks. 

"Oh, over the summer, I was walking by the park, and you know that corner store by it, where he works? I bumped into him fixing sunflowers at the front of the store, and he gave me one." 

"So, wait, you never asked him if it came from him? You just assumed it came from him because he gave you one?" Raven asks dumbfounded. 

"Well, yeah, I mean, only you guys know and Finn after hearing it from your loud ass mouth Rae, and I guess now Lexa," Clarke says shaking her head. 

"Okay, Princess, that was not my fault. He was eavesdropping, and I didn't know." Raven says defensively. 

"Well, anyways, I guess I could ask him for confirmation, but I do not want to speak to him," Clarke says in her dreadful voice. 

"I have a class with him after lunch, I'll ask." Octavia offers. 

"Do we have to ask? Can we just leave it alone? It has been a year...." Clarke says putting chin on the table, pouting. 

Clarke pouting made Lexa's mind jump to happy mode. It was such a cute site for her that all she could do was stare at her and smile internally. She wishes she can just go over and kiss her pouting face. 

"Speaking of the devil," Raven says eye'ing Finn entering the cafeteria. 

Everyone looks over and see's Finn walking towards their table. Finn is that type guy you see in the movies, the guy who is the best-looking one, the captain of the football team, and can get any girl he wanted. 

Finn is talking to his buddies while entering the cafeteria and then notices Clarke at the table. He then quickly walks over with his varsity jacket with a big bright smile plastered on his face. Lexa internally curses his good looks and how confident he can just walk over towards Clarke, while as suppose to her, who ran away. Lexa envies his confidence. She too wanted to talk or approach Clarke without hesitating. 

"Okay, Finn is coming towards us again, good luck Clarke," Octavia says.

As Finn was getting closer to the table, she notices Clarke's eyes rolling and hears her murmur something to herself. Out of impulse, Lexa stood up too quickly, which startled Clarke and everyone on the table. Lexa flings her bag over her shoulder and walks over to Clarke's side and sits beside her. Without any explanation what so over, Lexa just puts her bag down on her side and pulls the lunch tray closer to her side. 

"I didn't want to talk over people. I just wanted to discuss a few questions about our project." Lexa says. 

"Oh, okay, what's up?" Clarke replies. 

"Ready Clarke? Bomb face is coming in 3-2-1." Raven says as if it was some missile launch. 

"Sup, ladies," Finn says and sits down on Lexa's old spot. 

"Hi Finn," both Raven and Octavia say in unison. 

"Hi Clarke" Finn greets with his signature smile and combing the side of his hair with his hand.

"Hey" 

Finn then notices Lexa who was sitting beside Clarke. 

"I don't think we've met, Finn Collins," he says. 

Lexa just nods. 

"O..kay, anyways, Clarke, are you free this weekend?" Finn turns his attention to Clarke. 

Upon hearing this, Lexa's started to get nervous that she didn't even know her left leg began to move on its own until Clarke puts her right hand under the table to stop it from moving. Lexa's heart rate started to pick up and began to beat erratically. Clarke Griffin was touching her left leg, and this somehow made Lexa's mind go crazy. To calm herself down, Lexa did what she always does, clench her hands into a fist, opens it, and repeats the process until she calms down. 

Clarke must have sensed Lexa's tension because she moved her hand searching for Lexa's, to which ended up with the both of them linking their pinkies together, like some pinky promise. Somehow, their hands are touching, or their pinkies intertwined calmed Lexa down. Lexa's leg stopped moving, but her heart is jumping for joy. All sorts of happy feels are cruising through her, and her stomach was flipping around. Lexa feels like she could die happily now. 

"Clarke, aren't we going to work on our project this weekend?" Lexa says, who looks at Clarke directly. Apparently, all these happy feelings gave Lexa some courage juice or something. 

Clarke was amazed by Lexa's question, that she smiled at the green-eyed girl and just said:

"Yeah, we are," Clarke says, sounding like it meant more than just agreeing to spend the weekend with Lexa. 

"All weekend?" Finn protests. 

"Yeah, sorry, I have a lot of stuff to do," Clarke says turning her head towards Finn. 

"Bummer, I guess next weekend?" Finn tries to asks again, to which annoys Lexa. But thank goodness the bell goes off, lunch was over. 

"We gotta go to class, see you around Finn," Raven says as she packs.


	6. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets up with Clarke at the bleachers where Clarke lost her ring. Things almost took a turn until....

The final bell rings and students start to move quickly out of the room. Lexa sits there watching the students disappear faster than she can throw a softball. The excitement of the day ending, is always apparent to Lexa, in comparison to morning classes or switching classes during the day, the difference is massive. Lexa still compares students moving like zombies during the morning. Just like any other day, Lexa packs up her stuff slowly, zips her bag, and slings it over her right shoulder. Most students would either go home or go out and hang out with friends, but Lexa, on the other hand, stays for a couple of hours after school to work out. 

Lexa walks towards her locker and notices a note sticking out of her locker. She quickly walked towards it and pulled out the note. It’s a pink sticky note folded in half.

“Meet me in the bleachers” - C.

Lexa smiles at the note. 

Opening her locker, Lexa quickly shoved her backpack and grabbed her gym bag. Even though she has to meet Clarke, she still plans on running around the track for a bit. Lexa hears her phone buzzing, Lexa quickly pulls it out of her pocket and notices Anya is calling her. She contemplated on not answering but considering that if she doesn't, she will get an earful from her. 

“Hello, Anya.” Lexa greets. 

“Hey kid, I’m coming over for dinner today.” 

“Anya, how many times must I say that I am not a kid and you are only one year older than me,” Lexa says while closing her locker. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re still a kid to me. So, anyway, what’s for dinner? Should I pick something up?” 

“I’ll make your favourite today, can you grab sweet potatoes and tell Linc I’ll make his favourite dessert too,” Lexa says still holding the note and reading it over again. 

“I take it lunch went well?” Anya asks. 

Lexa just hums in response and hangs up. Within seconds Lexa receives a series of texts from Anya asking her to answer her question. Lexa just laughs at this, before Lexa opens the doors to go to the track, she texted Anya to come by at 6:30. Shoving her phone into her gym bag, Lexa pulled her duffle bag strap overhead and headed out to meet Clarke. 

Lexa can see the blonde sitting in the bleachers with her golden hair flowing down past her shoulder. She’s never seen such beautiful hair before. Clarke’s hair is like the golden sun, it shines bright and can be seen from far away. Taking a deep breath, Lexa walks towards Clarke.   
Lexa and Clarke’s eyes meet, she smiles at her and Clarke waves at her. “Hey,” Lexa says while putting her gym bag down and sits beside Clarke. 

“Hey,” Clarke says. 

Both girls sat in silence for a while; no one bothered to break the silence. Lexa was getting nervous by the second, and her heart started to beat faster and faster. Anxious and wondering what this meeting is about, Lexa plays a bunch of scenarios in her head, but it just made her more anxious. 

“Clar----” 

“Le--” 

Both girls look at each other and laugh. 

“Go ahead,” Lexa says while sporting a soft smile on her face. 

Clarke just looks at Lexa, engrossed by her green eyes and her soft smile, and her heart started to race faster. She doesn't know what is happening with her, and ever since lunch, she has been feeling all sorts of things. Clarke takes a big gulp and opens her mouth, but before she could say anything, she hears Lexa’s phone vibrating from her gym bag. 

“Are you going to get that?” Clarke asks and leans back then stares at the sky. 

Lexa unzips her bag and checks her caller ID. It’s Anya. She turns off her phone instead of messaging her back. 

“It’s no one...Clarke, why did you give me this note?” Lexa asks, looking at Clarke who is leaning back and is looking at the sky. Clarke is deep in her thoughts, and she’s looking at the sky as if it held answers for her. Instead of asking again, Lexa decides just to let it go. 

“That cloud looks like a rocket,” Lexa says looking up the sky and points at it. 

“Yeah, that one over there looks like a raccoon,” Clarke says with a small laugh. 

Picking up on this small laugh, Lexa feels a sense of relief washing over her. The two kept talking about clouds and what they look like, laughing here and there. Time was going by fast, but the two forgot about it.

Clarke looks at Lexa. 

“Thank you,” Clarke says earnestly. 

Lexa turns her head around and meets her blue eyes. 

“Anytime,” Lexa says smiling. 

"Lex-----"

"Lexa Woods!" A woman screams out across the track field. 

Both girls startled and look towards the screaming woman across the field, who is walking fast towards them. Both girls stood up, as they watch the girl marched in front of them.

"Hi, Clarke, nice to meet you," The tall woman with high cheekbones and sharp eyes says. "I apologize for the interruption." She says and looks at Lexa, "we have to go." 

"Anya...what are you doing here? It's not 6:30 yet" Lexa asks, confuse. 

"Yeah, I know, but we have....." Anya says looking at Clarke then back to Lexa, "....a situation at home." 

Lexa seems to understand this and picks up her gym bag. She looks at Clarke, who appears very confused and flustered by this. 

"Can I call you later tonight?" Lexa asks, feeling guilty and sad that she has to leave her. 

"Yeah," Clarke says, smiling. 

Lexa just looks at her, and she can tell that even though Clarke is smiling, her eyes betray it. 

"I promise, do you want me to drive you home?" Lexa asks.

"I'll be fine, thank you," Clarke replies. 

Lexa nods at her and walks away. 

"I'm sorry Lex, but I tried to call you, but you shut your phone off," Anya says, who notices Lexa's face go stone cold. She knows this look, and this is the look she has when she is angry and sad. It's an unfriendly look, emotionless, unapproachable, and it is not the average look a mad person would sport. This face is her anger and sadness put into one, which makes Anya feel sad. 

"When did they get here?" Lexa asks emotionless. 

"I'm not sure, I just went to your apartment a little earlier than planned and they were already inside," Anya says.


End file.
